Martial Meowster Bayley
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830658 |no = 8475 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 55 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |bb2_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 108, 111, 114, 117 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 111, 113, 114, 116, 117, 119 |sbb3_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 25, 8, 25, 2, 25, 2 |sbb3_totaldistr = 175 |ubb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The martial meow-er, master, among the legendary Battle Maidens, Bayley is a practitioner of the lost "Nyan-Jutsu" style of martial arts and a free-spirited soul. From her hazy beginnings in the jungle to the heroic saga of the Battle Maidens, Bayley's own journey is one of true grit, determination, and a healthy dash of feline antics. The final showdown with the gods was one for the ages. Bayley struck with the force of a raging river and the swiftness of wind. She was a steadfast beacon of inspiration for her sisters-in-arms, keeping their spirits high with cheerful banter and encouragement in the heat of battle. After what seemed like an eternity, the endless armies of the gods were vanquished. Having channeled all of her energy into assault after assault, Bayley was looking forward to a grand feast after the workout of a lifetime. When the Maidens returned, they were hailed as heroes by the people of Grand Gaia. Bayley enjoyed the revelry, but deep down, she missed the wilderness. She had forged a new identity for herself through the Battle Maidens, and decided to establish her birthplace as the home of the Nyan-Jutsu style to preserve its heritage. Since then, rumors have spread far and wide of the master who can only be found in the deepest part of the jungles and the highest mountain peaks. Though her appearance comes as a surprise to those expecting someone wizened, her students all agree they wouldn't have her any other way. |summon = You can count on me, nya! Always willing to lend a helping paw! |fusion = Purr-fect timing! I can climb to new heights! ...Don't worry, I know how to get down! |evolution = Nyaha! I feel great! I've finally purr-fected the Nyan-Jutsu Style! |hp_base = 6579 |atk_base = 2645 |def_base = 2470 |rec_base = 2153 |hp_lord = 9399 |atk_lord = 3778 |def_lord = 3528 |rec_lord = 3076 |hp_anima = 10516 |rec_anima = 2778 |atk_breaker = 4076 |def_breaker = 3230 |def_guardian = 3826 |rec_guardian = 2927 |def_oracle = 3379 |rec_oracle = 3523 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Soul of the Intrepid |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def and 100% boost to max HP of Earth types, 20% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, damage taken may reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn, 50% damage reduction from all element types for first 2 turns & enormously boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC when hit, 50% chance to reflect 50% fill rate reduction, 135% ABP & 60% CBP boost |bb = Feline Finisher |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only), considerable max HP reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only), probable random status ailment infliction, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction counter for 3 turns |bbnote = 6% chance to negate Angel Idol effects per foe, 20% HP reduction, 80% chance to inflict ailments, fills 6-9 BC when hit & 30% chance to reflect 25% Atk/Def reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bbhits2 = 20 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 20 |bbmultiplier2 = 620 |bb2_es = true |sbb = Strength Seal: Fists of Fury |sbbdescription = 23 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Earth attack on single foe, casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may considerably restore HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 300% Atk and 60% crit rate to self during stealth, 180% Spark, fills 6-9 BC when hit & 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage taken |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbbhits3 = 26 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 26 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Liebe: Nyan-Jutsu Final Form |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormous Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 500% Spark, 150% Spark vulnerability, 90% Atk/Def reduction, fills 50 BC when hit & heals 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Final Flourish! |synergy = Prism |bondunit = Blink Builder Peter |dbbdescription = 56 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, spark damage, spark critical, spark vulnerability infliction, spark damage boosts BB gauge, damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP, inflicts Atk, Def reduction & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 28 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 28 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 28 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 28 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Wildchild Spirit |esitem = |esdescription = Probable 50% damage counter for all allies, 50% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns, greatly boosts critical damage & adds 20 combo (BB) / 26 combo (SBB) powerful Earth attack on all foes to BB/ SBB |esnote = 70% chance to reflect damage & 100% crit damage |evofrom = 830657 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 25 |omniskill3_2_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_3_sp = 15 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances LS's parameter boost effect |omniskill3_3_note = +30% Atk, Def boost & +20% HP boost. 150% boost to Atk, Def & 120% boost to max HP total |omniskill3_4_sp = 15 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_4_note = +20%. 200% boost to Spark damage total |omniskill3_5_sp = 15 |omniskill3_5_desc = Allows SBB's base effects to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill3_6_sp = 10 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds great boost to max HP effect to BB |omniskill3_6_note = +30% HP boost |omniskill3_7_sp = 10 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 80% chance |omniskill3_8_sp = 25 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds great max HP reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 25% HP reduction |omniskill3_9_sp = 25 |omniskill3_9_desc = Adds probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB |omniskill3_9_note = 10% per foe (Prerequisite: "Adds great max HP reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB") |omniskill3_10_sp = 25 |omniskill3_10_desc = Adds considerable boost to Spark damage for Earth types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_10_note = 100% Spark |omniskill3_11_sp = 25 |omniskill3_11_desc = Adds probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_11_note = 40% chance for 60% reduction |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Bayley6 }}